The Watcher: Time Keeper
by XxxALIENWING-CHANxxX
Summary: She accepted to bear the burden to watch the world as it grows up and wait to meet 'the one'. He grow up believing that someday he'll grow to be someone a family should be proud of. A new Era begins as the timekeeper make its move to steal 'the one' . can they really be together? SASUNARUKO. STRONG!SMARTSEMI-DARK FEMALENARUTO! SEMI-DARK SASUKE. NARUTO/NARUKO ARE TWINS! PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything. Credits for their repspective owner. I owe nothing except the idea and some probably OC characters**

**Authors Note**

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

"_deep thoughts/__**kyuubi's thought"**_

"**Kyuubi talk's"**

(Notes)

**I know I know. New story but please can you give a try on this? I got this out from an idea yesterday and it seems it can't get rid of my mind.**

**Criticsms are fine. Deeply apologizing for any grammar mistakes**

**Please read.**

**The timekeeper**

**Chapter one: The Watcher**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Wandering on the streets, entering shops after shops. The winter festival is up again leaving many people on the streets to wander and have a great time as the streets was decorated by bright lights, decorations that could attract people to go by the shops.

It's such a horrible night for me. Being stuck with them is like the worst nightmare. I got 3 girls with me and 4 guys. And out of the 3 girls 2 of them was my freaking fan girls! You got what I say? Fan girls!

I mentally grumbled inside my head complaining on what the hell did I do wrong for having such karma like this.

"Sasuke-kun! Loosen up! We're here to enjoy the night!" the pink haired banshee. Err. Girl said. She is Sakura Haruno. Major fan girl

"Forehead is right Sasuke-kun. You want to spend the night together" Ino, slinging to me and batting her eyelashes. Disgusting.

"What did you say Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

"And now they start bickering man!" the brown haired boy said. Namely Kiba Inuzuka

"Troublesome" the lazy pineapple genius. Shikamaru Naara

"It's been a while since we got out of the school right Shino?" ask the fat..err. chuby man. Choji Akamichi

The silent one just like me is Shino Aburame.

We are not the best of friends at all, but we manage to get along since we are the 'Konoha 9' the bestest of all the best student at the school we are currently staying.

Konoha high is the one of the most prestigious school in Japan. The others are the Suna high, Kumo high, Iwa high, and Oto high. These are the top 5 school in the whole Japan.

We are boarding at the school we are currently studying and we are not allowed to leave the school until the principal or the head chairman says so. In winter they give us a day of break to go out and celebrate the winter festival. At the semestral break they gave us a 2 weeks off to go and visit our families. And for the summer break. They gave us a month off to enjoy the breeze of summer.

As the night goes deep. We were heading to a shrine near the abandoned tower.

Right.

About the tower.

They say there is a legend that if it stays for as long a a millenium it'll break all the calamities coming from japan.

But…

I look around as I feel eyes boring withing my soul. Eyes that are so sharp to look what's deep inside. Finally looking up. I get that feeling again.

Whenever I look up on that old abandoned clocktower.. I get something nostalgia feeling. Something that my soul want to reach out. I find it funny how the clocktower was still standing on it's glory when it's nearly 700years tick tocking there.

Whenever I look up on that tower. My heart beats fast. Sometimes, I thought that I somehow see a figure up there but I can't make out of the face. Just a figure. A human figure.

But wheneve I try to reach for it. The figure disappears as quickly as I blink. I can feel the figure smirking on me and the cold wind whispers to me.

'_I'm coming'_

'_Be safe'_

'_Be careful'_

'_And wait'_

The moment I always ask the empty wind in a whisper. I waited for miutes. But all I can hear is the winter breeze passing through the night.

I sigh as I start to walk but bump onto somethingelse. Nonetheless someone else.

"Wait until I come. Patience is a virtue" that someone whispers onto me as I can feel it smirk on me and pass by as if nothing happens.

I whirl my head around and roam my eyes everywhere to find the blonde hair girl.

Yes.

Blonde hair.

And it's a girl

Is it a blonde fangirl?

Hope not.

But the way she says things. It's the same as if the….

Wait!

Eyes going wide as realization hits me

"Sasuke are you coming or not?" shikamaru stop and motioned me to follow the group and head back to the school.

Curse the curfew!

Now that figuring something out is something!

Before I head back with the group.

I took one last glance at the clock tower. No figure standing up there.

Is it possible? That the figure and the girl are only one person?

Maybe..

Who knows?

This is a strange crazy world.

I'll find out soon. If not then I'll will not be Sasuke Uchiha at all.

**Naru's Pov**

"_Out of the night that covers me. Black as the pit from pole to pole"_

Living such a life. I've seen many incredible things this humans can do. They are such a precious little creatures. From time to time they made something less ordinary until it becomes extraordinary. They manage to soar up to the sky day and night. They can do their chores in no time. And most of all, they can turn dreams into reality.

Living such a life with the humans. It was such an incredible feeling. Watching these leeches grow up and do something extraordinary. I didn't regret it all. But still, inside of me, I still doubt myself. After such a long time just staring, standing, and just watching the days, weeks, months, years past. Did I do something wrong to stay this long? Did I even regret accepting my job? Did I regret?

No.

I didn't.

I accept it willingly.

For the humans I love.

They captivate me.

And so…

All I can do is watch them at one place..

The clock tower..

Unlike the humans, I am more of something, after I reach my maturity which actually a 16 year old body of a teenage human; after that, I age but not my body. It's still the same. No wrinkles on my skin. I recover quickly. Even if I slit my throat, I might loose conciousness but still, it'll heal eventualy.

I don't die either..

All I know was, I was assigned to do this job. Guard the portal and watch as the humans aged and die. It's such a horrible feeling seeing one of them dies everyday.

649 years have past since I accepted this job. No one has seen me so far, but… some humans are inspecting my tower for some investigation. Since the tower was as old as half a millenium they treasure it. Investigating what material was the tower made. Even how many earthquakes past, nor how many storms, the tower's still standing on it's own glory.

But today..

Today was the start of the years I've spent. I can feel it.

I look down to mesmerize the city beneath me. I was on my usal spot, infront of the large ancient clock sitting. The city that I was in was full of light every night. It's like fireflies swarming through the night. Looking on this city eveynight is such a wonderful feeling it's like I'm home yet I'm not.

I roam my eyes every, many humans are walking through the streets, they look like ants from up here. I stop my eyes somewhere near a _'what did they call it again?'_. Ah! Coffee shop. It's a group of teenager consisting of five boys and three girls.

I set my eyes on the girls first. One of them has a pale blonde hair held up in a high ponytail that ends up on her waist and has a long side bangs, she also has a pale blue eyes. She's wearing a winter violet coat(just like with kiba but with the color applied) and a black skirt with a matching white high winter boots and a white scarf.

The one has a ridiculous pink hair that flows down on her waist, she has emerald eyes. _'and with a wide forehead'_. She wears a white winter coat, red scarf, black knee length skirt, and white winter boots.

The other one has an indigo coloured hair that flows down on her waist-too. She has indigo eyes and a shy aura around wears a lavander coat,black skirt, a light blue scarf and a lavander boots.

Roaming my eyes to the boys. One of them is a slight chubby boy with a dark red coat on him. The other one has a pineapple hair wearing a green coat. The one _'the feral looking'_ boy has a brown hair and wearing a grey coat. What caught me is the strange triangle marks on the both sides of his cheeks. _'it seems strange familiar…but where?'_ the other wears a hooded dark green coat –with no fur- and a dark sunglasses. _'what? Sunglasses? Who wears them at winter? Him ofcourse!'_. Sighing I look at the last one which suddenly caught my breath.

He was wearing a black jacket with a dirty white fur on it's hood. He has a jet black hair shape in a duck butt. _'wait? What? Duck butt?'_ stiffling a laugh I've seen what I needed to see. .Standing up and watch the city once again before vanishing in the pitch dark winter night…..

For centuries I stay on my tower. For centuries I waited. And now. Prepare for my return. The great old me is back

My name is Naruko Uzumaki. The Watcher and The Time Keeper.

_To be continued.._

**An:/ How is that for the first chapter? Please tell me what you think pretty please? Leave a review ja!**

** ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews^.^ sorry for the late update I really got busy these days T.T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything. Credits for their repspective owner. I owe nothing except the idea and some probably OC characters**

**Authors Note**

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

"_deep thoughts/__**kyuubi's thought"**_

"**Kyuubi talk's"**

"_**Others"**_

(Notes)

**Criticisms are fine. Deeply apologizing for any grammar mistakes**

**Please read.**

**The timekeeper**

**Chapter two: Return, Confusions, and Explanations**

Early in the morning, Students swarming out of their dormitories and ascended towards their school ground. Certain students would be seen gathering in front of the main gate.

Some of them are chattering about how their weekends go, Some them talking normally.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" said a girl with cherry hair, said girl was pulling a girl with platinum blonde hair behind her yawning.

"Oye! Sakura keep it low. It's so early in the morning damn it!" Kiba Inuzaka told the cherry girl.

Waiting for the others to arrive, a certain raven was certainly looking on the old clock tower. Ever since yesterday, It seems like he remembers a nostalgiac feeling that seems to be lost.

"Oye Shikamaru" Said the raven receiving a grunt from the lazy pineapple headed.

"Is it me or the clock tower seems knowingly familiar." Sasuke said before looking to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." He walks beside Sasuke with his hands on his pocket. "That clock tower seems to be forever Sasuke. Who knows what history the clock tower has, but, for some _legends_, the clock tower seems to be the guardian of our town. That is according to legend-" Shikamaru stop but then continue. "There is also a rumor that if you seemed to be feeling a connection to that clock tower, it is either a curse or a blessing, it's just a rumor anyway"

Sasuke hums as he look back on the clock tower.

"Sai! You dog! Where the hell have you been man!" Kiba said.

"Oye Sai, where have you been during the weekends" Said Sakura.

"I'm sorry but Danzo-Sama wishes to see me yesterday to do some work" Sai said with a fake smile plaster on his pale face.

"Eh? Danzo of the council huh. Might be interesting" Said Shikamaru yawning.

"Hai"

"A-ano. The chime already rang, L-lets go inside" Hinata said while poking her fingers together.

The group of nine follows Kiba inuzuka's lead as they enter the school compound. Giving one last glance at the clock tower, Sasuke decided to join the group.

**-Naru's Pov-**

Today is the day. I can't possibly wait. I fly thru the sky as I feel the wind lushes from my skin to my hair. It feels undoubtedly great. I can't wait to finally return but with other things to patch up first.

I gracefully landed towards my destination. The huge red roof building, my body shifted to an 8 year old child as I enter through the window and waited inside.

Sitting on top of a small book shelf right beside a large table, swinging my small legs and whistling the famous tailed beast song as I waited for the right person to enter the room.

I can hear faint sounds of clicking on somewhat a hallway. The faint sound soon became more louder and louder and louder and-

"Tsunade-sama! You can't just possibly leave the office like that!" said a lady in her mid 20's with her black short hair and holding a weird pink chubby thing. I observe more a little far away from them.

"Hah! I can do whatever I want Shizune, now get out!" said the big boop lady named Tsunade.

The lady named Shizune bow down and leave the room.

"Shizune always being a worrywart" Tsunade sigh.

After hearing her sigh, crossing my legs and going into my business pose, I decided to make my presence known.

"It's been a while Tsunade the Slug princess" I said with a taunting grin.

**-Tsunade's POV-**

With all Shizune bragging all about paper works makes me groan. Sitting down in front of my table, looking down at the stack of paper I can't help but sigh.

"It's been a while Tsunade the Slug princess" said an unfamiliar voice

Standing up due to my sudden surprise I look right beside me only to find a child sitting down on top of my small bookshelf with her small legs crossed and both arms are behind her.

'_A child huh?'_ I chuckle to myself, being scared of a child seems to be pathetic. After a few seconds it hits me _'What the hell is a child doing in my office early in the morning!' _

The said child chuckle as she jump down and look around my office.

"Nice place you got here hime-sama" she continue to roam around as she stop right in front of a table. A table where I kept old pictures. She instantly grab one picture frame as she stared at it.

"It's a sad long story how this group of different families separated because of the third great war" She started as I froze at my place. _'how did she know that?!'_ I thought.

"The great old Sarutobi became an elder, Jiraiya the toad guardian left his place as he gets his job as spy master, while the infamous Slug princess was renowned because of her super healing skill yet she fled to the other side of the world, while the last, Orochimaru the Snake takes another path, It's a famous story up until now" she turn around and gave me one creepy smile yet it looks good on her.

She put down the picture and sit down on one of my couches in front of my table, facing each other I took in the appearance of the child. She has a long gold hair, bright cerulean eyes, three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks and dress into a white battle kimono with red roses printed on it beside her vibrant physical structure, she seems so cold and dark inside.

"You must be wondering who am I" she started.

"It seems like you can read mind, but aside that, who are you? To know information the cease to exist a millennium amaze me." I said looking at her with sharp eyes.

The child chuckle as she begin to speak "So now you're admitting you're old. Aside the fact that your old, there are many information I have."

"Tell me who are you or else-" before I finished my sentence a thing that slicing the wind passed through me as some of my hair starts to fall.

"Or else what Tsunade-hime" the child said as she was smiling with her eyes close, I look behind me as I saw the head of a kunai deeply buried on the wooden wall.

"Don't tell me!—" eyes widen as I can't believe what I just did saw.

Standing up on the couch, a massive puff of smoke engulfed the child as a shadow of a taller figure appears.

After a few seconds, the smoke disappear revealing a 5'5" tall lady wearing a battle white kimono with red roses and a black obi. Her long golden hair stands out as the wind carries it. Behind her appear on what would it seem to be a fox tails. Nine fox tails to be exact. On her face was plastered a feral grin.

"Saa, Do you know me Great Namekuji-hime?"

"D-don't tell me—" surprise by the turn out of events I can't seems to utter a word.

"I am Uzumaki Naruko, the youngest of the four Uzumaki siblings, The heir next to the Uzumaki throne, Twin to Uzumaki Naruto and the Watcher of this town" She grin

"Y-you're Minato's Child!" I said as I rush to examine the girl, before I could touch her she moved away to sit down at my sit.

"Saa, I'm not here just to see you Nade-Chan" the Naruko girl said with my usual pose smiling.

"Ah. Why are you here in the first place? The barrier between this world and the other world should be tightly sealed and strictly guarded. Minato wouldn't want his child wondering around in the wilderness, your all new in this world brat" I said smirking.

"Ah! About that. The barrier is tightly sealed and about the guardian, like I said earlier **I** am the watcher of this town, meaning I am also the guardian of the gate" she said still with that fake smile.

"Why are you here!?"

**-Naru's Pov-**

"Why are you here!?" Nade-chan sounding very angry

"Simple. I'm here to collect some gems. **Very** rare gems" I said standing out and walking near the window.

"Gems? What gems?"

"And Tsunade, Before I forgot to tell you, this world will start to vanish" I said looking back at her with a serious face

"Until later, the signs will show up. When the first sign happen, the rare gems will be at my hand in no time. Until then don't die." I said jumping on the bookshelf near the window

"You will play a great part for later events, and also, I don't want that toad sage pestering about me letting you die. Until then Namekuji-" I jump letting myself fall down from the high building as tsunade rush up to the window

"Our fates will intertwined again" finishing the last word I vanish into the thin air.

'_Saa, where are you __kichōna kuro no hōseki"_

' i smirk at myself as I hide in the shadows near my target's area.

"_**Kaze no shōheki(**_**風の障****壁****)**_**" **_a gust of wind surrounds me.

After an hour, there was a disturbing roaring sound and the ground starts to shake. The shaking turns into gratifying shakes as the ground cracks and the buildings start to show signs of falling.

Students starts panicking as one of the building collapse, burying them alive.

I smirk at myself. Now's the time to recollect the missing piece

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Having an hour class without a teacher disturbs me. First the principal tsunade call on for a 30 minutes meeting to the teachers and faculty member but still the meeting sure took long.

"Oye Uchiha where yah at?" said that inuzaka boy

"Hn"

Walking outside the building, I look again at that clock tower, still feeling de ja vu at it, I put my hands inside my pockets.

'_Why does it look so familiar'_ searching through the back of my mind I really can't seem to find answers on my question. Maybe. Just maybe one event may lead me to the answers I need.

Thinking so much, just then I heard something like a roar, it is really disturbing then after that roar, the ground starts to shake slight then second by second the slight shakings turns to gratifying shakings.

"Earthquake!" a student shouted

'_kuso!'_ I start to run towards the build entrance not noticing that the building is starting to crumble I kept on running until a large pieces of wall crumbles just right above me.

Groan. Mmmmm. Groan.

'_Where? Where am i?'_

'_did I die?'_

All I see is pitch dark, until shades of light enters my vision.

Adjusting to the sudden brightness, I see a figure.

'_a figure?'_

Regaining my sight I took in the appearance.

A girl with blonde hair wearing a creamy white dress with her smiling face

'_that girl….. seems familiar'_

A giggle.

"There you are, o _kichōna hōseki_"

**つづ****く**

**Words I used:**

**Kaze no shōheki: Wind Barrier**

**Saa: Now**

**Kuso: damn**

**kichōna hōseki: precious gem**

**kichōna kuro no hōseki: precious black gem**

**Namekuji-hime: Slug princess**

**Namekuji: Slug**

**つづ****く****(Tsudzuku): To be continued**

**I'm so sorry. I know this chapter suck T.T**

**Pardon me.**

**The next chapter will be chapter 2 part 2 more revelations on the next part.**

**What is Sasuke's role? Why does Naruko concerns tsunade? Are the others alive? Find out on the next chapters!**

**I'll try to update within the following week but our finals is coming T.T**

**Until then! Review please!**

**Ja!**


End file.
